boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuko Imazaki
|image1 = ShizukoImazaki_anime.png |kanji = 今崎 静子 |kana = いまざき しずこ |rōmaji = Imazaki Shizuko |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 17-18 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown (Anime) |eye_color = Black (Anime) |occupation = Student (Formerly) Drug Dealer |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 4 |english_voice = Amber Lee Conners}} Shizuko Imazaki (今崎 静子, Imazaki Shizuko) is a minor character from Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1. She is a former student who sought counseling from Jin Asukai, and later, due to family troubles, ended up not only doing drugs, but dealing them for money. Personality When Shizuko encountered Jin, she was extremely aggressive and seemed almost insane. She was so desperate to earn money that she started dealing drugs, thereby creating more people like her, despite not wanting to at all. She even resorted to attempting to mug Jin. When she was about to die from the slit throat Imaginator gave her, her last words were "damn it", which she repeated over and over again. In the moments before her death, Jin removed the thorns from the flower in her heart, making her have a calm facial expression, even as she died. Appearance In the novel, Shizuko's appearance was never shown. In the anime, Shizuko is a tattered young girl with short, scruffy brown hair and empty black eyes, with large bags under them. She had a pale face full of wrinkles, and wore a black shirt with a hoodie over it, and black pants. Background At some point in the past, Shizuko reached out to Jin for counceling, but the man was unable to really help her. Later, most likely due to her family circumstances, Shizuko got hooked on dangerous drugs, and was left without any money. With no way to start earning money, she started selling drugs under the command of a local ring of drug dealers. Story Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 While he was walking down the street, Jin heard the voice of a girl calling for help. He walked toward the the voice, and was held at knife-point by Shizuko, who he immediately recognized. She demanded that the man give her all of his money, but Jin, filled with anger, directed more at himself and the world, than at the girl, shoved her away and screamed that even if he gives her money, she won't be saved. Out of Shizuko's pockets fell bags of the drug she was selling. Seeing them, Jin became quiet. Then, Shizuko was possessed by Imaginator, who explained to Jin that Shizuko's body was already destroyed by the drugs, and that she would not last the rest of the month. She attempted to, once again, persuade Jin to join her, before taking the knife and slitting her own throat. Control then returned to Shizuko, and she started to bleed out to death in Jin's arms. As he watched her die while cursing repeatedly, Jin used his power for the first time to remove the thorns from the flower in Shizuko's heart, making her die a peaceful death. Later, at the police station, the detective questioning Jin quickly determined that the man was not responsible for any crimes. He explained that the police were looking after Shizuko for a while, for being a drug dealer. Jin asked the policeman why they didn't do anything to help the girl, even though they knew about her. He responded that the police can't do anything once someone is that far off. Jin didn't say any more, and quietly left. Before walking away from the police station, the detective asked Jin if he said anything before Shizuko died, as she had a very peaceful expression. Jin responded that he didn't say anything, and left, thinking to himself that he was going to be very busy from then on. Shizuko became the catalyst for Jin working with the Imaginator, after realizing that without using his power, he can't truly save anyone. Trivia *Shizuko's last name, Imazaki, is written with the characters for "now" and "promontory". *Shizuko's first name means "quiet child". References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Third Civilization Characters